Which way to fall
by GinnyEowynFreya of Camelot
Summary: El momento en el que Sherlock recibe la herida de bala, su primer pensamiento es de Molly. Así como en la caída de Reichenbach, en su momento más oscuro, cuando toda esperanza parece perdida y la muerte es segura, él se aferra a la fuerza y el apoyo de Molly. Porque Molly Hooper nunca lo dejaría morir, Molly le diría en qué dirección caer.


**Which way to fall**

 **¡Holaaaaaa! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Aquí vengo con un Sherlolly (los amo) *baila de forma extraña* En fin, espero les guste ya que estoy estrenando en este fandom, (no sé por qué he tardado tanto) creo que tal vez haya un poco de OoC respecto a Sherlock, pero ¡Hey! espero les guste, y les deje un buen sabor de boca.**  
 **Sin más aquí esta:**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ Nada que reconozcan es mío (por desgracia), todo pertenece a la BBC, Arthur Conan Doyle y Mofftiss. :D**

 ** _"Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: ¡Nuestro primer año! del 221B Baker Street"._**

* * *

Dolor, confusión. Por mucho que intentara enfocar su mente en saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, no lograba conseguirlo. Trató de mover sus extremidades, no pudo; trató de abrir los ojos, sus párpados no le respondieron, lo invadía una pesadez increíble y cada vez más un cansancio terrible se apoderaba de él, hasta que el sueño lo venció.

Despertó horas más tarde. No tenía idea de donde se hallaba pero trato de distinguir. Se encontraba en una habitación blanca, la luz entraba radiante por una ventana a su izquierda, estaba recostado en una confortable cama con sabanas cálidas, en la mesilla de su izquierda, había un ramo de flores y a su derecha se encontraba una pequeña figura.

Era una mujer. Era delgada y pequeña y tenía una mata de cabello color miel, que en ese momento lo llevaba sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto ella

-¿Molly?-preguntó Sherlock dudativo aún sin poder estar seguro de la identidad de su visitante.

-Hola-respondió ella dulcemente

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-A mí también me alegra mucho verte Sherlock-dijo Molly sarcásticamente-¿Estás bien?

-Sí-respondió el

La verdad era que realmente se alegraba de que ella estuviera ahí con él, su compañía, su alegría y su sencillez siempre habían logrado calmarlo y reconfortarlo. Y se alegraba en parte también de que hubiera sido ella y no John quien lo hubiera visto despertar. No estaba seguro de que era lo que le diría al doctor.

Su esposa era una asesina y le había disparado condenándolo a la cama en la que se encontraba. Sospechaba ya, cuáles habían sido las razones de Mary para haberle disparado, pero no sabía aún si confesarse ante John.

Tal vez cuando él entrara a visitarlo fingiría estar sin conocimiento, para evitar preguntas...

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-preguntó Molly con cara de preocupación, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Dónde está John?- preguntó Sherlock

-Salió-le contestó la patóloga- Anunció que tenía mucha hambre y fue en busca de algo de comer, me pidió que te cuidara mientras tanto.

Sherlock se revolvió en el lecho para tener una mejor visión de ella, cosa que se arrepintió de hacer, cuando un dolor terrible le atacó en el pecho.

-Por favor ten cuidado Sherlock-le dijo Molly-¿Sabes? Si pudiera, volvería a golpearte, para evitar que fueras y dejaras que te disparen, pero creo que estas demasiado herido ya- Terminó con una risita.

-Siéntete libre de hacerlo-contesto el distraídamente

Molly dio un gran suspiro y se incorporó de la silla en donde se encontraba, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Gracias-escuchó de pronto la voz de Sherlock

Molly volteó a mirarlo inquisitivamente.

-Gracias por ayudarme  
-Sherlock ya te había dicho...

-Tú estabas allí-la interrumpió el castaño-Tú me ayudaste cuando más lo necesitaba, siempre lo has hecho.

Molly lo escuchaba inmóvil desde la puerta.

-Si no fuera por ti Molly, yo estaría seguramente muerto-le dijo-Tú me dijiste que debía hacer, que debía pensar; tú fuiste mi primer pensamiento, me aferré a tu fuerza y a tu apoyo, porque tú nunca me dejarías morir Molly, tú me dijiste como caer, tu eres mi fuerza, mi sensatez y mi razón.

Molly no podía creer que esas palabras estuvieran saliendo de la boca de Sherlock Holmes (ni el propio Sherlock lo creía) y mucho menos que estuvieran dirigidas hacia ella.  
No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, que debía hacer, pero sentía una calidez y una felicidad en su pecho increíbles.

Sorprendiéndose a sí misma, cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas y plantó un tierno beso en los labios del detective, el cual le devolvió aquel beso de igual manera.

Cuando se separaron, Molly se encontraba más roja que un tomate y sonrió tímidamente.

-Mejórate pronto y ten cuidado-le dijo ella, dándole un beso en la frente y dando la vuelta para salir.

Cuando Molly hubo salido y cerrado la puerta, Sherlock sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera y feliz, como no había sonreído hacía tiempo.

* * *

 **Yyyyyy ¿Qué les parece, merece un review? Espero de verdad si les haya gustado, a mí en lo personal simplemente me encanta el Sherlolly y no puedo esperar a la próxima temporada.**

 **Espero les haya gustado o por lo menos que les haya entretenido.**  
 **Nos estamos leyendo**  
 **Un abrazo**  
 **Gaby**


End file.
